You'll Be Needing It
by Biohazard child
Summary: Draco educates Harry on how to knot a tie [HPDM] Vday oneshot.. First one ever, crits appreciated! M for language & implied sexual scenes. 80 Love goes out to Witblogi for a lot of content help! Oooh, and it ignores HBP.


**Disclaimers**; I don't own Draco or Harry or Tom or Daniel. D: Believe me, I wish I could. I am not profiting from this story and uh.. I suck. Yaaay for zero confidence. :D

I can't write lemon! –emo!!- No, there's none in here. XD I wish I could've added some, but it would've been terrible. It's belated!! Ahhh, no. Oh well. This is technically my first fanfiction like evar, so I hope you guys won't be too harsh. X0

Rated M for a bit of swearing and sexual uh, stuff.

* * *

**You'll Be Needing It**  
HPDM Oneshot

"Potter!"

"Harry fucking Potter!"

Harry groaned, swatting away the voice. It was too loud, and its tone too sharp. It was so early… And he really wasn't a morning person. It really didn't help that his body ached all over either.

Suddenly, a slender finger jabbed into his rib and Harry jerked, opening an eye groggily with a sulky reluctance.  
Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes, giving a sullen glare at the raven-haired man before shoving him off the plush mattress.

"Are you finally up?" deadpanned the blond, adopting a bored look, but couldn't help but smirk slightly as Harry rubbed his back, unconsciously pouting. He scrambled for his glasses, which were strangely on the floor, and the Slytherin Head Boy came into focus. Draco grabbed his wand from the bedside table, undoing the S_ilencio_ spell that had been placed on the chartreuse curtains the night before.  
"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing the sleep sand from his eyes. The Slytherin dorms never told him what time it was, simply because there was never any sunlight to wake him in the dank dungeons. The Gryffindor knew that this was most likely the contributing factor to Malfoy's pale pallor, a quality that seemed to turn into an austere form of beauty that glowed in the aphotic surroundings.

Draco shrugged uncharacteristically, locating a pair of dark dress pants and the rest of his garments on the floor, frowning as he inspected some invisible dirt on the cashmere.  
"If you didn't lack the stamina, Potter, and could actually get up after a good fuck, you'd know it'd be around 9." Declared the Malfoy smoothly, grinning as the other man's cheeks flushed faintly. The 'boy-who-lived' was well used to Draco's barbs though, _and_ the morning banter that usually accompanied a night spent in each other's company.  
Harry scowled, fumbling to get up, became aware that the other beds in the dorm were empty. The Slytherin rooms had grown rather familiar to Quidditch captain now, although he feigned ignorance whenever someone asked about the Slytherin house in general. It had taken a while to get used to the cool atmosphere and lack of light; it had been such a contrast to the warmth of Gryffindor castle.

The fair-haired man, noting Harry's scan, said briskly while pulling on a tailored robe, "They're all gone, Potter, so you better get going too."

The boy-who-lived grimaced, pulling on a pair of weathered jeans over his green cotton boxers before slipping on his regular shirt and vest. Now all that was left was… his tie. Which, of course, he couldn't find.  
"Under the bed," called a voice from opposite the mirror, where Draco was now adjusting his own tie.  
"Git," muttered Harry before swiping it from the ground and started to rearrange the tie on his neck haphazardly, hoping it didn't look too bad. _Malfoy was hogging the mirror, as usual._

He pulled the gold and crimson tie around his neck, attempting to knot it without a mirror. N_ow, just cross the wide bit with the narrow bit…_  
"Dear me, Potter," uttered the pale-haired man, a jeer in his tone as he approached behind him, "that _is_ an awful tie. Shameful. You _are_ a seventh year now, and you still don't know how to knot a bloody tie. Alas, I was hoping to refine you."  
Malfoy's breathe made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up, and damn, he was too close. This always happened… Harry suspected the Head Boy practiced seducing people in various ways in the bathroom. The brunet considered opening his mouth to speak, but thought better of it, swearing quietly as he felt his muscles tense.

Draco grinned, and leaned in, placing a very brief, very chaste kiss on the other man's lips and snickered, almost sneered at his expectant expression. Eyes closed… Harry Potter certainly had long lashes for a man of seventeen.  
"You were expecting more?" asked the blonde, amused at Harry's dumbfounded expression. The brunet looked at him, a deep frown forming.  
"What the hell was that?!" he squawked indignantly, pulling away from Draco as the blond released his tie. To put it bluntly, Malfoy rarely used foreplay, even if he was practiced. It just wasn't like him. If he started, the dark-haired man knew that either he was feeling either vindictive or could wait for sex, although the latter occurrence were rare.  
"Comb your hair," said Draco lightly, fine eyebrows raised, and Harry was surprised to detect a hint of mirth in his voice, "and try to get that '_I just had sex_'look off your face."  
_Stupid tease_, thought Harry, pulling the thin invisibility cloak over his head, disappearing quickly without a goodbye. Draco said nothing, shaking his head, and headed off towards the Great Hall.

Harry had grown taller still in his last year at Hogwarts, as the man was now forced to crouch down in order to shield his ankles from sight as he darted down the dungeon hallway, making his way quickly towards the Gryffindor tower. It had been this way for almost a year now, the relentless sneaking off whenever he felt the need to go visit the Head Boy, all the while worrying both Ron and Hermione. He hadn't told them, in fact, he hadn't told anyone at all about the strange relationship, although Hermione may have her suspicions, but he had been careful not to get caught, although there had been that close incident with Snape... Harry felt Snape had some ominous subconscious way of telling if a person was near, even with an invisibility cloak.

As he approached the tower, the dark-haired man finally realized that Draco had indeed knotted his tie for him while he placed that stupidly innocent kiss. It sat neatly folded beneath the gray vest, a proper Windsor knot. Harry grinned, tugging on it slightly to make sure it was secure.  
He sniffed, feeling strange. It felt like he had forgotten something in the Slytherin dorm. That was never good, as there was always a spat between the two of them afterwards about 'not leaving stuff behind'.

After reaching the Fat Lady, Harry shrugged the shawl off and whispered a quiet "_innuenda_" and a thanks in the form of a nod as she swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room. The emerald-eyed man exhaled in relief, closing his eyes, the small, circular glasses sliding slightly farther onto his nose. No one was present in the large, oval-shaped chamber, for once. He'd rather have no one question him today, on where he was last night, or what he was doing. Wrinkling his nose, Harry opened his eyes after exhaling and inhaling a few times, and immediately noted the confetti and large, heart-shaped decorations around the common room, coming abruptly to a rather obvious realization.

Oh.

It was Valentine's Day.

Bugger.

_  
Damn_, was the first coherent thought that arrived before Harry fled the room, chucking the invisibility cloak into a small corner. Irreponsible perhaps, but it wasn't like anyone was going to take it. He received yelps from the Fat Lady, who started to scold him on manners, but was lost on him as Harry was, by then, very much out of earshot.  
_Stupid Valentine's Day! How could he forget?! No wonder Draco was so damn tolerant today, _mused Harry, dashing towards the Great Hall. He didn't have the time to notice the splendid magenta and crimson hangings across the walls or the small crystal hearts dangling from the limitless ceiling, which, did not typically hang around the Slytherin dungeons at all. Nothing to remind him. Harry realized guiltily that he had no present for Draco today and crossed his fingers desperately and hoped that the silver-blond man hadn't bought anything for him either.  
Harry rushed into the Great Hall, sliding into plain view, to be met by a few hundred stares. He looked around, and found that he was, well, was apparently the only one in the entire school that wasn't there. Even the owls that had continuously poured in were perched on the high windows of the Hall, watching him with intense curiosity.

Draco snickered at the man's appearance. He had bright eyes that looked slightly dazed, framed by dark, tousled hair that was even messier than usual, the disheveled clothing and tie, and the parted lips -- oh god.Blaise elbowed him in the ribs and uttered, "I wonder whose bed he just got up from," and the blond couldn't help but snort, before turning it into a cough as Pansy gave him a weird look across the table. He had the intense want to wave at the embarrassed Gryffindor just to watch him flush even further. Draco chuckled inwardly, playing with the heart-shaped pancakes on his plate. Well, this made Valentines just a _little_ more amusing. The Head Boy turned to look towards the multitudes of owls rushing in. No doubt thick-headed Potter had either forgotten or refused to get him a present, but there was no point in returning the rude gesture. Draco turned back to his plate, only to meet a furious Nott, who had a few owl feathers in his now ruined breakfast feast. A few colorful jokes were exchanged, and Draco bit into the over-sweetened pastry, constraining a small smile.

Harry got to the Gryffindor table, to a crowd of snickers and giggles. The Quidditch captain grimaced before taking a seat next to Ron, who grinned, and Hermione, simply gave him a condescending look before pushing a load of letters towards him.  
"All for you," she said coolly, pouring herself another goblet of pink-dyed pumpkin juice. "I don't really know why I bother sometimes, as you won't even share yourself with us anymore."  
Ron bit his lip, a tad bit anxious at Hermione's icy tone, but sat contently as Harry pushed some letters towards him. His best mate usually got a load of them on Valentine's, and frankly, it was just a ton of fun reading them.  
"Oh," said the redhead, pointing to a card with scrawly writing and a dozen small pink hearts, "Regena Pepperrow says she'd _be your 'snitch' any day_." said the Weasley before breaking out into a fit of laughter. A nice little crowd had been attracted by now, Seamus and Dean, just to name a few, were moving down the table and catching a few of Harry's love letters and tearing them open.  
"_Oooh Harry! I'd love for you to talk to me one day! I think I'd probably die if you ever looked at me though, I guess you're just too_-ooh." The Irish paused, looking at the letter with brows raised and cracked the seeker a large smile, showing teeth. "You better read this one on your own time. It's a bit personal, yeah."  
"Sod off," replied Harry with a grin, and snatched the pink envelope from Finnigan and threw it into a pile that he had deemed '_Should Read_'.

After a few more comical love-letters later, Pavarti was the first to notice the giant white owl that was flying towards the Gryffindor table. Others noticed it too, as a few Ravenclaw third years pointed to it as it passed by. It landed with a giant _THUD_ that shook some of the plates on the long table, and stopped right in front of Harry, offering its left leg out to him.  
The man's brows knitted as he untied the silver silk ribbon and took the thin package from the towering bird. It gave a slight glance at him, with its large silver eyes and took off, wheeling above the heads of everyone in the Great Hall.  
Harry gulped, trying not to think of all the things this '_gift_' could be. He unwrapped it slowly, a smaller card falling out. Ron looked a bit pale now, and even Hermione had a look of anxious apprehension on her face. The bird had been quite intimidating. Now the man felt everyone's stares on him, and it made the dread seem that much more real. He decided to open the card first, breaking the small jade wax seal.

_Don't be a git, open the gift first.  
And yeah, you'll be needing it.  
And since you are such a bloody idiot,  
Malignance 1000, please._

Puzzled at the note, although he had already deciphered the last line, _malignance_ was the password to the Slytherin common rooms.. And 1000 meant 10:00 PM. He unwrapped the second parcel, tearing through the delicate pearly paper. It was a book. Well, a very beautiful one, but a book none the less. Harry peered at it, inspecting the front for telltale signs of a hex, but found himself marveling at it instead. The pages were stained silver, giving it a lustrous, oily texture, and a sterling border enclosed the cover, which was bound in deep peacock-green leather. On the front, the title was embossed, "_Tidy Ties of the Tenacious: Learn How to Take Control of Your Clothes  by Mort Mollengerous" _in thin, black lettering, and the front and back were bound together by two flat pieces of silk, which Harry presumed was for him to use for practice. Harry felt a grin come up to the surface at the inside joke, and proceeded to cover it with his hand, tucking both the card and the book under the table. He sensed a few quizzical stares being transferred between a handful of fellow Gryffindors at the odd offering.

Seamus gave Harry a weird glance, as the small tome probably appeared to be the most Slytherin thing a person could receive. The seeker shrugged and flipped through it, most of the pages containing concise and animated diagrams on how to perform knots such as the _Windsor_ and the _Koffginn Knoll_. Hermione peered over his shoulder, reading the tanned, stained pages.

"Ties, Harry? They're not that hard, you didn't have to go get a book for it…" She fidgeted slightly in her seat, watching the book carefully, as if it would jump from his grasp and hex her friend at any moment. She was bursting with curiosity, eager to ask about the volume. Who was this mysterious benefactor? Harry seemed to know who he or she was…"We could've helped you learn if you didn't know how to do it..." Another try. Poke enough sharp sticks into him, and hopefully he'll relinquish the answer. Hopefully.  
The man yelped as Ron plucked the book from his hands, quizzically looking at the scrawl.  
Hermione still managed to look stressed about it. "What if it's some sort of dark magic?"  
"A tie book?" inquired the ginger-haired man, flipping through the pages, "cursed? Nah, Hermione." He gestured to one of the pages, gawking at the difficult number of steps, "The _Merlin Model_? What the bloody hell is that?"  
Harry closed the book on the redhead's fingers and took it back, placing it in the niche under his arm, scowling faintly.  
"Go look at your own valentines, Ron." The dark-haired seeker replied hastily, before Ron could dissect him any further, pointing to a small pile his mate had received himself. Noticing them for the first time, the Weasley was delighted to dig in, as Harry seized a few letters and started to read them aloud, making the other man's ears flush the same pigment as his bright hair. It seemed everyone had received a few anyways, and the fit of giggles and roaring laughter soon crescendoed into a bustle of discussion in all the Houses. Harry found himself grinning, though, not for the same reason everyone else thought, as they discussed Ron's new admirer, '_Silky Sandra_' who had cut out every single letter from a piece of silk and made it dance in the air as he opened the envelope. Ginny, who had been chatting with Cho Chang at the Ravenclaw table about the pile Cho had received, returned to a brooding Hermione and a table full of jeering men. She had sighed and patted Hermione sympathetically, giving a dirty glare to the back of her older brother's head. Hermione stayed in a foul mood for the entire morning, a sense of jealousy and just general bitterness at the Weasley's valentines.

Harry glanced quickly at his watch, trying to hide the small frown that had formed. He was getting impatient… The feeling was like an itch, growing more irritating and potent by the minute.

_10 o'clock… 12 hours to go…_

The Quidditch captain had a sinking feeling that it would be a very, very long day.

* * *

11 hours, 43 minutes and 32 seconds later, Harry Potter appeared at the base of a large stone wall, blank and unscored. The man swore under his breath, back cramping up from crouching and sprinting in the hurry. The brunet placed a hand on the mineral, making sure that his cloak covered every part of his body and muttered a quiet, "_malignance_" before a large tablet lifted from the wall, revealing a shallow tunnel into the Slytherin common room. He stepped in cautiously, running calloused hands along the wall, watching his step carefully. Tripping was potent, even though few people were in the common room itself. The dungeon had an unusually high ceiling, decorated with silver and emerald-green drapery with the Slytherin serpent emblem and the furniture made from thick mahogany wood, lined with dark green leather. It was a wide, stone-cobbled room, with a thick plush rug in the middle of the room. He followed the hallway down until it forked into the separate dormitories. The man's pace started to speed up as he approached Draco's room, the shawl skirting on his ankles. 

Harry paused, attempting to clear his head. _Don't be stupid_, thought the seeker anxiously, _don't let your dick rule you, god._

Although, today… walking past the multitudes of couples in the hallways didn't help, as neither did the teachers' enthusiasm towards the whole holiday. In transfiguration, McGonagall had forced them to transform the teacup to a box of chocolates and present them to each other. She had even smiled slightly as Harry did it rather successfully, but gave his chocolates to Dean when the dark-skinned man asked for everyone's in the class, after Seamus had started a pool on how much Dean could devour. Even though he had almost thrown up afterwards, eating almost 5lbs of chocolate in one night, the man had won almost 40 gallions from the bet. Harry remembered Ron turning bright with envy, but almost everyone had a share of Dean's winnings anyways.

The Gryffindor pushed the door open a sliver, peering in. He couldn't hear any other voices… Interesting. There was no chance that Draco was alone though, right? Where was everyone else? The door edged further, revealing more of the candle-lit chamber.

The pale-haired man was sitting on his bed, the drapes on the bed drawn, dressed in a casual gray t-shirt and his usual pair of black boxers, worrying a curl on his fringe, carefully reading a bound book. It seemed that no one else was in the room, how Malfoy had cleared them all was beyond Harry, but he slid the invisibility cloak off and sat down next to the blond, looking over his shoulder at the volume. Before he could catch a word, Draco snapped it shut, stowing it under the bed quickly. The other man scowled lightly, but the frown slid off his face like liquid when the Head Boy drew closer.

"Hmmm--" hummed the Slytherin, smiling briefly while he smoothed over Harry's tie, scrutinizing the man's attire. "You're early…"  
The seeker snorted, "12 hours is a long time to wait."  
"Apparently," replied Draco shortly, snickering.  
"Um, happy valentines," whispered Harry nervously, hoping he hadn't sounded too guilty. He knew that Draco would never question him about the lack of a present, frankly, he knew that the Head Boy seriously cared less. But if Draco was angry that he had _forgotten…_ That was a totally different story.

The blond nodded apathetically, "You too,"  
Harry fidgeted, as the air had gotten just a tad bit tense. "Hmm… What happened to Nott and Blaise and all those blokes?" It was a question that Harry had been curious about, anyways. They were all apparently gone, leaving only the Slytherin and him in the dorm.  
"Out. I was thinking of using the Room of Requirements tonight… I passed on that idea though. That's probably where the rest of them are."  
The Gryffindor raised a brow, "Why?"  
Draco gave him a pained stare, before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Why do you think?"  
"Well," answered the raven-haired man, "because you need a room and it's—oh." He stopped, having mulled it over in his head.  
His fair-haired counterpart scowled, rapping his forehead lightly with two fingers, "You certainly are thick, Potter."  
"Shut up." Retorted Harry. It wasn't _his_ fault that he didn't have a perverse mind, not everything reminded him of sex. It always irritated him how Seamus teased him about his obliviousness to some of their jokes.  
"Anyways, I hope you brought the volume, Potter." Drawled Malfoy, a tinge of joviality staining the man's usual deadpan tone.

Harry withdrew the book from behind his back and held the tome above the other man's head, an inquisitive glance directed towards the blond, "I got it."

Draco licked his lips and grinned, "Let's start the lesson then…"


End file.
